I will never bother you
by shavo
Summary: où es-tu?" One-shot, suite, quand le décongelage mène à l'inondation... résumé nul... lisez ?
1. Default Chapter

Titre: I will never bother you

Auteur: shavo (arg j'ai ÉCRIT TOUS AU ABRIS !!!!!!)

Série: gundam wing

Genre: euh. Mais si je le dis maintenant personne va lire T_T

Ok bah "romantisme-déprimant-doublé-d'une-songfic-qui-finit-mal"

Couples: je dirais rienvous lisez les 10 premières lignes vous verrez (faut bien faire un peu de chantage pour être lu)

Disclaimer: ils sont pas à moi et ch'uis très contente !!! Comme ça je peux les piquer et en faire ce que je veux (ouh la menace qui tueelle est nulle cette fic) et j'ai pas besoin de me taper un ulcère parce que quelqu'un veut me les piquer

Sinon la chanson est de Nirvana "You Know You're Right"

Avertissements: _ pas de morts (même pas d'ozzies), pas de sang (même Wuffy saigne pas du nez), pas de sexe ( à quoi je pense?), pas de torture physique, d'esclaves, de suicide, d'inceste, de viol, d'école, de garous, de Réléna, d'explosions, de profs, de frères retrouvés ou de vampires. Oulà Spoiler 

Bah Y sont passés où tous les lecteurs??? Y'a quelqu'un?

_ je suis en temps normal une simple LECTRICE pas une auteuse j'ai JAMAIS écrit de fanfictionset surtout de GW alors pitié un peu d'indulgence, soyez cool

J'espère du fond du cur que ça vous plaira Pour vos commentaires, vous avez aimez/détestez, les demandes en mariages ou les menaces de mort pour avoir encore traumatisé un pauvre gundam-boy, une petite review à l'auteuse ? ^______^

__

I WILL NEVER BOTHER YOU

I will never bother you

I will never promise to

I will never follow you

I will never bother you

Des lèvres contre les siennes.

Des lèvres chaudes, douces, légèrement sucrées.

Des lèvres immobiles.

Duo se força à se reculer.

"Les" mots flottaient encore dans l'air.

Il croisa son regard. 

Il était vide.

//Merde! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?//

__

Never speak a word again

I will crawl away for good

Il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Comment résister à ces lèvres, immobiles et crispées mais tellement désirables? A ces yeux froids mais envoûtants, d'une profondeur abyssale? A ce corps parfait, fort, quasi indestructible mais ayant gardé la fragilité de l'adolescence? A cette aura qui semblait l'entourer jour et nuit, une aura de force, qui depuis plusieurs mois, semblait aspirer toute la lumière autour de lui? Non ça aurait été se monter inhumain que de rester insensible à ce qu'il était Mais plus encore à qui il était

Alors ce jour là, Duo avait craqué. Tant de bonnes résolutions, tant de sermons intérieurs balayés Il avait vu ses yeux, ces yeux d'habitude si froids, si vides, il avait vu ses yeux se tourner vers lui, le regarder et sembler poser cette question muette * Pourquoi? *

Et pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, il avait vu un espoir Un minuscule espoir de voir ses rêves se réaliser Un infime espoir de pouvoir saisir sa chance et d'exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur son cur. D'exprimer cette angoisse sourde qui grandissait en lui quand il n'était pas près de lui. Cette joie qui coulait le long de ses veines en le voyant le matin devant une tasse de café noir, sain et sauf. Ce réconfort qu'il puisait en lui quand il se réveillait la nuit après un énième cauchemar et qu'il le regardait dormir dans le lit à côté. Ce soutien qu'il lui apportait inconsciemment pour l'aider à avancer, à ne pas abandonner la lutte, à ne pas céder au désespoir. Ce besoin qu'il avait de le voir, le toucher. Mais aussi cette tristesse qui l'envahissait en le voyant se débattre avec sa propre vie. Il se voulait parfait, mais Duo sentait certains soirs une peine infinie entourer son ami, le silence qui l'enveloppait, sa solitude qui l'engloutissait, le submergeait comme une mer déchaînée Alors Duo parlait, parlait pendant des heures et des heures, pour briser le silence, pour l'empêcher de l'engloutir, pour ne pas le laisser seul, ne pas le laisser sombrer.

Il aurait voulu lui dire, lui dire qu'il était tout pour lui, l'espoir qui le faisait avancer, la personne qui le faisait sentir comme chez soi n'importe où. La personne qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qui serait là pour lui, même pour le traiter de crétin et lui dire de se taire.

Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dévoilé ses sentiments tels quels. La vérité était que, même si Duo était le plus incroyable bavard sur Terre et toutes ses colonies, qu'il pouvait parler pendant des jours sur n'importe quel sujet, il n'aurait jamais pu lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait tout de go ainsi, jamais pu avouer toutes les pensées qu'il ressassait sans cesse depuis des mois 

Alors ce jour là, Duo avait craqué. Il avait croisé son regard et avait laissé échapper "ces" mots.

Ces mots qui était sa plus grande faiblesse, mais aussi sa plus grande force. Qui le faisaient avancer, mais qui pouvaient le briser sans qu'il n'ait la force de se relever.

_"Ai shiteru."

__

I will move away from here

You won't be afraid of fear

//Merde! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?//

Il s'était alors penché vers lui et avait posé légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Leur premier baiser. Duo avait senti son cur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était un baiser chaste et doux, lèvres contre lèvres, mais le plus beau de sa vie car ces lèvres contre les siennes lui appartenaient pour un instant et il savait que ce souvenir serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Mais il se recula et quelque chose se brisa. 

Il croisa son regard. 

Il était vide.

__

No thought was put in to this

I always knew it would come to this

Il baissa ses yeux. Au fond de lui, Duo avait su. Il avait toujours su que cette chose qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, cet amour pour son ami, était impossible. 

Le silence s'étira. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait rien dit. Alors Duo fit une fois encore ce qu'il faisait chaque jour. Il parla. A travers une légère brume, il lui dit qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

__

I'm so warm and calm inside

I no longer have to hide

Il parla, son masque en place, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il lui dit qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour eux, qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments, qu'il tâcherait d'oublier, qu'il ne l'embêterait plus avec ça. Il lui annonça que G lui avait confié le matin même une mission d'infiltration en solo. Il devait partir dans quelques heures. La mission durerait deux semaines.

__

No thought was put in to this

I always knew it would come to this

Ne supportant plus son regard sur lui, il lui dit d'un ton faussement joyeux qu'il devait finir de se préparer et qu'ils se reverraient quand il reviendrait. Puis il sortit de la chambre de son partenaire et referma doucement la porte.

Il avait menti. Pour la première fois, il avait menti à quelqu'un, à lui. Qu'était-il devenu le superbe Duo Maxwell, Shinigami? "I run, I hide but I never lie".

A bout de force, il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes après, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de frappe d'un clavier. 

Il gagna la salle de bain. Ses yeux le picotaient doucement. Lançant ses vêtements aux quatre coins, il entra dans la douche et s'engouffra sous le jet d'eau chaude. 

Une larme perla au coin de ses cils et roula doucement le long de sa joue.

//Une larme?//

Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'incendie. Il l'essuya rageusement.

//Boys don't cry! Boys don't cry!//

Rien n'y fit. Les larmes qu'il avait réussies à refouler jusque là s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Tremblant, il s'appuya contre le carrelage froid pour pleurer tout son soul tandis que l'eau chaude continuait à tomber sur ses épaules.

__

Things have never been so swell

I have never failed to fell

Pain

S'installant aux commandes de Deathscythe, ses affaires rassemblées dans un sac noir, Duo, au sourire joyeux mais les yeux éteints et le cur brisé, alluma les réacteurs de son gundam. Le joker n'existait plus. Il était mort dans cette pièce de la petite maison perdue au milieu des bois qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne restait plus rien de lui, à part Duo, le petit Duo, l'adolescent qui avait perdu presque tout ce à quoi il tenait. Il avait deux semaines. Tournant les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir, il pensa à ses compagnons auxquels il n'avait pu dire au revoir. 

Le gentil petit Quatre, qui se souciait toujours plus d'eux que de lui-même et qui avait toujours une épaule réconfortante à disposition de jour comme de nuit. Quatre qui riait le matin à ses blagues, qui calmait les choses lorsque Duo faisait une farce pour détendre l'atmosphère de leur planque, qui parlait avec lui pendant des heures le soir de tout et de rien, de la paix, ou des trois autres pilotes. 

Le stoïque Trowa, Trowa le calme, celui qui sans un mot pouvait comprendre votre plus profonde pensée, Trowa sur lequel on pouvait compter quand on avait besoin de quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Trowa, qui couvait Quatre discrètement du regard. Il ne pourrait pas assister aux prémices de leur amour. 

// Trowa, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Quatre maintenant. Il aura besoin de toi.//

Et enfin Wuffy. Wufei le dernier descendant du clan du Dragon. Wufei le juste, la conscience du groupe, le grognon de service. Celui qui cachait sous un air distant un attachement profond pour les autres qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme sa famille. Wufei, qui le poursuivait dans toutes les pièces de leur planque pour lui trancher la natte au katana.

Ils lui manqueraient profondément, mais au fond de lui Duo savait qu'il avait pris la bonne solution. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire semblant. Regarder la vérité en face.

//Il est temps pour moi de retourner sur L2.//

__

Pain

OWARI

Bah voilà c'est fini Je sais c'est nulle comme fic c'est tristeeuuuuuh n'empêche telle que je me connais y'en a quelque uns qui doivent quand même se poiler derrière leur ordi

M'enfin, si y'en a qui se poilent, ça sous-entendrait que quelqu'un a compris ma fic même si c'est pas sencé être drôleAlors pour ceux qui veulent faire la charité à l'auteuse et lui laisser une petite pièceeuh review, pour un commentaire ou une question, y'a un petit bouton en bas à gauche sur lequel y'a marqué "GO" Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuhhhh. T_T

Nan nan, ch'uis pas du tout désespérée

Merchi

Shavo-lâche-ce-clavier-tout-de-suite-tu-vas-écrire-une-connerie-que-personne-va-capter


	2. chapter 2

Tadammmmmm !!!!!

Me revoili, me revoilà à la demande générale C'est-à-dire de10 personnes !!!! A Sakura, la danse macabre, Makena, Kaoro, Mimi, Meanne77, Erszebeth, Nikoute, Lyxeria, Hathor et tous les autres: merci bcp bcp bcp !!!! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! ^^ Donc comme je disais, me revoilà Avec un nouveau chapitre Une petite suite quoi, encore un one-shot et encore un POV plus ou moins bien ficelé. Mais bien sûr, c'était prévu qu'il y ait une suite Bien sûr (ça fait pas déjà celle qui veut se rattraper ^____^)

Réponses aux reviewers:

Sakura: oh Ma première revieweuse * a les yeux qui brillent * Bon bah me revoilà et comme t'es ma première revieweuse, * saute partout *, t'as le droit à un privilège quand tu dis que t'aimes quand ça finit bien, tu veux dire que t'aimes pas les voir souffrirhein hein * lueur sadique dans les yeux qui s'allume ALERTE ALERTE * donc si ils meurent tous les deux, c'est pareil, y'a plus personne qui souffrent non ???? Mais nooooon t'inkietes pas tu veux d'autres fics, tu auras d'autres fics tu veux un happy end, tu auras ton happy end Enfin je vais essayer mais t'attends pas à un roman ce one-shot c'est juste une autre vision de ce qui s'est passé. 

La danse macabre: oh(bis) ma deuxième review ça me touche vachement que t'ai pris le temps de lire ET de m'envoyer une review Tes compliments me vont droit au cur !!! Bon bah tu vois, je continue ma fic donc normalement certains passages vont s'éclaircir par la suite j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant

Makena: merci pour la review! Que veux-tu, y'a pas que des choses gaies dans la vie mais bon ca devrait s'arranger. Ne t'inkietes pas la suite arrive et j'espère que je vais pas te décevoir !!!!

Kaoro: oh bah c'est gentil de "bien vouloir me laisser une review" !!! Lol Bah SI, ca PEUT se finir comme ca !!! C'est MA fic !!!! C'est MON Heero et MON Duo!!!!! Je suis leur maîtresse, ils m'obéissent, ce sont mes miens, ils sont a moooooaaaaaaaaah Mmmmmhhhhhhffff* shavo se fait bâillonner et attacher dans sa camisole de force de secours par plein de méchants messieurs en blouse blanche sortis de nulle part* , * sort son magnétophone de poche et appuie sur la touche play* Ne t'inkietes pas elle est la ta suite !!! 

Mimi: naaaaannnn. C'est pas vrai. THE grande Mimi me laisse une review ???? Arg. * tombe dans les pommes *,*se réveille 10 minutes après * Aieuuuuh C'est vrai y'a ton cur qui s'est serré??? * retombe dans les pommes * Rrrrooooooohhhh. Ca c'est un des plus beau compliments qu'une auteuse peut recevoir !!! ^_________________^ Bah maintenant tu vas savoir pourquoi il avait pas réagi le Glacon-Man j'espère que la suite répondra a tes espérances !!!

Meanne77: Oh mais j'ai que des célébrités qui me reviewent, c'est pas possible je rêve Oui oui, je sais que c'est un scénario super classique mais que veux-tu, c'est chaud de trouver une idée originale autre que: pleins de morts partout, sexe à tout bout de champ, torture physique, esclaves qui sont trop traumatisé mais qui découvrent l'amour, le grand le vrai avec leur maître, du suicide parce que ras le bol général dû à des morts, un amour déçu, un viol, ou une torture traumatisante, inceste involontaire, d'école pour énième mission d'infiltration qui se termine par le sauvetage in extrémiste des élèves, garous et autres trucs à poils et a plumes, de Réléna en phase psychopathe en overdose d'hormones, d'explosions de gundam qui laissent leurs occupants entre mort et vie pendant 3 mois, de profs agent d'OZ, de frères retrouvés ou de vampires ultra possessifs en pleine crise de boulimie aiguë.etc. Donc la solution a été de faire classique pour ne pas se foirer Sinon le "majeur problème" dont tu parlais est résolu puisque c'est la suite Je pensais pas en faire une au début, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû rajouter peut-être quelques précisions à propos de la suite des évènements Désolée mais je suis qu'une petite novice moij'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !!! (pitié j'espère que ca va te plaire)

Erszebeth: Ah mais c'est pas vrai je vais finir par croire que personne n'aime mon histoire telle quelle Tout le monde veut une suite !!! T_T .Tu voulais savoir à quoi il pensait et bien on va voir ça même si je pense dans mon fort intérieur qu'espionner les pensées de personnes qui s'embrassent c'est pas bien !!!! Pas bien du tout !!!!! Bon bah comme tu vois, me revoilà en selle ou plutôt en clavier (^_^). J'ai pose mes pièges à Duo ( j'ai dû passé à la pizzeria et au mcdo d'à coté) et à Heero (j'ai laissé mon ordi allumé en bug pendant toute la nuit), j'ai attendu à l'affût qu'ils se pointent et je les ait saucissonnés pour pas qu'ils s'enfuient T'inkiete je les relâcherai quand j'aurais fini cette fic ( ou plutôt quand toi et les autres voudrez bien de laisser mettre le mot "fin" !!!) je tiens pas à avoir la SPBSSLCALAYQVTMMDBPPEMTA sur le dos (Société Protectrice des Bishonens Super Sexy en Liberté Créée par les Auteuses et Lectrices Assoiffées de Yaoi Qui Veulent Toutes Mettre la Main sur les Dits-Bishonens Pour Pouvoir Elles-Mêmes les Tripoter Allégrement)

Nikoute: Raaaaaahhhhh !!!!! Peux pas résister aux *chibi-eyes-bien-larmoyants-que-même-Quatre-en-fait-pas-des-attendrissants-comme-ça* !!!! Lol

Lyxeria: Je comprends ton point de vue, c'est clair que ça aurait été peut-être mieux, mais bon quand j'ai écrit cette fic elle devait se terminer comme ça, sur le départ de Duo. Mais après tout, les 5 G-Boys sont pas tout le temps ensemble et puis Quatre aurait forcément capté quelque chose de suspect au sujet de Duo donc ça semblait mieux de pas leur dire au revoir et de laisser Glacon-Man en plan pour tout expliquer aux autres et se faire taper dessus^_^ J'espère que la suite répondra à tes espérances quant au déroulement de cette histoire !

Hathor: holala ok bon bah la note était sensée (sensée !!!) montrer à quel point je suis nulle quand il s'agit d'écrire quelque chose et un peu fleur bleue sur les bords en clair ça voulait dire que même si moi je trouvais ca tristounet, ça devait être tellement mal écrit et incompréhensible que les gens "normaux" ne comprendraient rien et trouveraient ça drôle là, apparemment c'est pas la fic qui a pas été comprise mais la note Gomen !!!! ^______^

A croire que personne n'a aimé ma fic Tout le monde me réclame une suite et une happy end. Meeeeuuuuuuuhhhhh. é_è

Je sais c'est triste, mais quand même, il va s'en remettre votre Duo !!!! Je l'ai quand même pas tué Pas pour l'instant !!!! Niark

Donc puisque tout le monde pense qu'il manque un petit on-ne-sait-quoi-qui-demande-des-éclaircissements (suivez mon regard ^_^) je veux bien être gentille

Cette fois-ci, y'a aussi des petites notes à la fin du chapitre mais, franchement, les lisez pasCa casse la scène et puis bon, pas la peine de lire encore plus de conneries T______T

Bon donc après cette pause publicité euh réponse au courrier des lecteurs, voici donc la suite, réclamée à corps et à cri par une foule hystérique de fans en délire qui attend avec impatience le retour tant attendu de leur idole de toujours, de celle qui manie les mots comme Michel-Ange maniât son pinceau, de celle dont l'inspiration est sans cesse en ébullition pour satisfaire son public adoré, de celle dont les bishonens ne peuvent plus se passer tellement elle écrit bien pour eux, qui la vénèrent, dorment au pied de son liIIIIIIIhhh. Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhfffffffffffff.. * camisole power le retour *

Bon bref la suite quoi :

Chapitre 2 

**__**

Naze ? (1)

Une porte qui se referme. Bruit de pas.

Battement de cur. "Il" était la. 

Ses doigts dérapent sur la mauvaise touche, puis arrêtent de s'agiter inutilement au-dessus du clavier. A quoi bon quand le cur, ni l'esprit n'y étaient plus. Quelqu'un entrant dans la chambre à ce instant, aurait été plus qu'étonné de voir le Prefect Soldier, la fierté du professeur J, fixant nerveusement sans le voir l'écran d'un ordinateur dernier cri sur lequel dansait un imbroglio de chiffres et de lettres composant le dernier rapport du hackeur bourré de fautes d'orthographes. Et encore plus étonné de ne pas voir surgir entre ses deux yeux dans la seconde qui suivait cette vision, le semi-automatique du dit-hackeur accompagné d'un regard de glace et d'un "omae o korosu" bien cinglant. 

Poussant un soupir, Heero repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers le salon tout en tentant, tant bien que mal, de remettre son masque d'impassibilité en place et de refréner son envie de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

//Calme, Yui Respire//

Duo était rentré, Duo était là. Cà faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était parti en mission, deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, deux semaines que Duo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait embrassé.

A cette pensée, Heero sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il inspira discrètement et entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce, près à affronter celui qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis.

"Salut Heero !"

//Nanni?//

Seul un il averti maxwellien aurait pu voir son sourcil gauche se soulever de quelques millimètres.

Au milieu du salon, se tenaient Quatre et Trowa tandis que Wufei s'était rapidement jeté sur le canapé, après avoir envoyé son sac valser allègrement dans l'entrée.

//Kuso! Où est ce qu'il est ce baka? Reprend toi Yui//

"Hn"

Apparemment Duo n'était pas rentré avec eux. Heero en était à la fois déçu et soulagé. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir le revoir, de ne pouvoir contempler la paire de prunelles améthystes qui avaient hanté ses rêves depuis deux semaines, mais soulagé à la fois de ne pas a être confronté à celui qui avait réussi à fissurer le mur de glace qui entourait son cur, et qui l'avait laissé seul et perdu au milieu d'une mer déchaînée de sentiments nouveaux et inconnus. Bien que faisant de son mieux pour paraître naturel, c'est à dire froid et indifférent, il ne put empêcher Quatre de sentir un léger trouble émanant de lui. Il était inquiet. 

"Heero? Duo n'est pas la ?""

//Fichu empathie ! Stupide baka d'américain, regarde ce que t'as fait de moi !!!//

Il se força pourtant à répondre calmement. Il valait mieux que ce soit Quatre qui pose la question. Il n'était pas d'humeur à emmener en voiture les trois autres pilotes à l'hôpital victimes d'une crise cardiaque parce que lui, le soi-disant Heero-je-suis-le-perfect-soldier-je-ne-ressens-aucune-émotion-j'ai-l'-iceberg-qui-a-coulé-le-titanic-coincé-dans-le-cul-et-omae-o-korosu-Duo-casse-toi-de-là-baka-Yui, demandait des nouvelles du Shinigami. 

"Hn. Mission."

"Oh Et"

Heero tourna les talons avant que les autres pilotes n'aient eu le temps de lui demander de plus amples informations et monta l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

"Trop aimable" lança sarcastiquement Wufei.

Se mettre devant l'écran. Ne plus penser et laisser ses doigts courir sur les touches du clavier. Cette activité lui avait toujours procuré un sentiment de calme. Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cela avait de moins en moins bien marché depuis le départ de Duo ce matin-là.

Flash-Back

Des lèvres contre les siennes.

Des lèvres chaudes, douces, légèrement sucrées.

Des lèvres ?

Duo qui se recule.

"Les" mots flottent encore dans l'air.

Il reste immobile, le regard vide. 

//K'so Qu'est ce que//

******************

Ils venaient à la planque après une mission. 

Simple comme bonjour. Détruire une base secrète appartenant à Oz en pleine montagne. Une garnison d'à peine une dizaine de mobiles suits d'après les renseignement fournis par les Mad Docs. 

"Du gâteau Quatre! Je mets quelques pizzas au four et à notre retour, on pourra dîner!!!" avait plaisanté Duo avec un grand sourire en escaladant Deathscynthe.

Mais malheureusement, le dîner avait dû attendre. Décidément, leurs mentors devaient se faire vieux au point de confondre une dizaine de mobiles suits avec une centaine. Ils étaient tombés tête la première dans un piège. Même si la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés était plus que critique, ils se résignèrent à faire de leur mieux et au besoin de se replier si cette possibilité se présentait. 

Le combat faisait rage depuis presque une heure et ils commençaient à s'épuiser. Au fur et à mesure que sa faux thermique tranchait les MS comme du beurre, le sourire de Duo s'élargissait malgré les quelques dégâts subis par Deathsynthe. Tandis que Trowa déchargeait toutes ses munitions en direction des pilotes de OZ, Wufei aidait Sandrock à terre à se relever. Wing semblait avoir subi de nombreux dommages, tout comme son pilote, mais Heero se faisait un devoir de se concentrer sur les quelques derniers MS qui tenaient encore debout et s'acharnait à les détruire.

Sérieusement sonné par un coup porté traîtreusement par l'arrière, Heero n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il vit un tir ennemi se diriger vers lui. 

Et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie Heero eut une réaction typiquement humaine: il ferma les yeux. (2)

"Noooooooooooon"

Un cri dans le module de transmission suivi du bruit d'une forte explosion.

Heero rouvrit les yeux.

Une armure c'était interposée entre le tir et son gundam et l'avait pris de plein fouet.

Une armure noire, maintenant à terre.

"Duoooooo! Duo réponds !!!!"

Quatre se précipita vers eux.

******************

Heero avait passé la nuit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital où ils avaient emmené en urgence l'américain grièvement blessé. Une nuit que Heero n'était pas près d'oublier. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à avoir laisser parler ses émotions devant ses coéquipiers.

Il était furieux. Furieux que Duo ait encore fait l'imbécile. Furieux que ce baka d'américain les oblige à s'exposer de la sorte.

Mais surtout il était furieux que Duo lui ait sauver la vie. Il ne voulait rien lui devoir.

Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir failli à sa mission, d'avoir eu un moment de faiblesse.

Et furieux de savoir que c'était son ami qui payait pour cela.

//Kuso! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris espèce de baka a natte? Pourquoi t'as fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide hein?//

Puis il s'était calmé à mesure que la nuit avançait. La colère avait fait place à la résignation, puis à l'inquiétude. Heero regrettait presque de ne pas croire en une divinité quelconque pour pouvoir la supplier de ne pas laisser mourir son frère d'arme. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous. Des compagnons de guerre, des amis, une famille. Sa famille.

Heero avait tout fait pour ne pas se lier avec quelqu'un pendant cette guerre. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu aimer, quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu perdre. Mais malgré lui, Heero s'etait laissé aller à éprouver des sentiments, même si il les dissimulait avec une volonté farouche aux yeux des autres. 

Peu à peu, il s'était mis à apprécier les autres pilotes, à les respecter. Et c'est ces sentiments qu'il exprimait inconsciemment dans ce couloir d'hôpital, sous le regard quelque peu surpris de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Cependant, eux aussi étaient bien trop inquiet pour y prêter une trop grande attention. Wufei était assis sur une chaise mais ne cessait de se lever et de se rassoire en jetant des coup d'ils inquiets à la grosse horloge au mur. Trowa, les épaules quelque peu tendues, signe de nervosité chez lui, était debout à côté de Quatre. Le jeune empathe, submergé par les émotions cumulées de ses camarades en plus des siennes, était affalé par terre dans le couloir à côté d'une dizaine d'emballages de sucreries vides et de canettes de soda.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chirurgien, encore vêtu de sa blouse couverte de taches de sang et épuisé par les heures passées auprès de son patient, sortit du bloc opératoire. Aussitôt Quatre et Wufei se précipitèrent sur lui, l'assaillant de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et parlant en même temps, tandis que Trowa tentait de leur imposer le silence, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le chirurgien réussit à leur expliquer tant bien que mal que Duo s'en était plutôt bien sorti mais que son état était néanmoins assez sérieux et qu'il allait devoir le garder en observations quelques jours.

A quelques mètres de là, Heero laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. 

Une semaine plus tard, Duo sortait enfin de l'hôpital au grand soulagement de tout le monde, en particulier des infirmières et des autres patients.

Et la vie reprit paisiblement (plus ou moins) son cours dans la planque des cinq G-Boys. Trowa etait redevenu aussi calme que d'habitude même si un micro sourire venait de temps en temps éclairer son visage. Quatre se mit à cuisiner pleins de bons petits plats pour le retour de son meilleur ami. Wufei continua à se plaindre fréquemment du bruyant et farceur Shinigami, des "MAXWEEEEELLLLL" retentissant à tout heure du jour comme de la nuit, mais secrètement heureux de son retour.

Quant à Heero Heero resta pareil à lui-même, décidé en apparence à oublier cet incident. Cependant, une multitude de questions lui tournaient dans la tête. Il y pensait tout le temps, comme une obsession. Il y pensait quand il se regardait le matin dans le miroir, quand il voyait Duo sauter à l'improviste sur Wufei, quand il voyait ses grands éclats de rires avec Quatre, quand il dormait Il voulait une réponse.

Alors ce jour-la, Heero avait craqué. Il ne pouvait permettre une telle chose se reproduire. Il devait parler à Duo. Pour le bien de la mission. (3)

Fin du flash-back

Le reste était maintenant devenu très flou. Heero se souvenait juste de son regard qui posait à Duo cette question qui le torturait sans relâche, et du silence.

Puis de ces mots qui l'avait stupéfié au plus profond de son être.

Et du baiser. Du baiser de Duo.

Le reste n'était qu'un souvenir brouillé. Duo avait parlé, parlé puis était parti. Et Heero, comme anesthésié, s'était rassis devant son ordinateur pour continuer à taper un énième rapport à J sans même prendre garde à se qu'il écrivait, le regard perdu.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un vague sentiment de manque. Il prit son petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude, tapa deux ou trois rapports, perfectionna le dernier virus informatique qu'il avait mis au point, et descendit au hangar pour réviser Wing une seconde fois. Quatre gundams étaient alignés. Trois heures après, il retourna à la planque et s'assit sur le canapé désert. Il dîna puis monta se coucher après avoir vérifier l'absence de mails. Il prit une douche puis se mit au lit. Le silence se fit. 

Deux semaines passèrent. Et c'est là que Heero comprit. Le silence. Le sentiment lancinant de perte, d'absence d'un élément familier près de lui. 

Duo était parti.

Heero avait eu une réponse à sa question et deux semaines pour cogiter. 

Mais à présent, Duo n'était toujours pas rentré.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent tous les quatre en silence. Même Quatre, après avoir tenté d'engager la conversation, avait fini par se terrer dans le mutisme devant l'air sombre du pilote du Wing.

Deux jours passèrent encore et Heero devenait encore plus renfermé, ce qui n'avait guère été envisagé comme possible il y avait de cela un mois.

Duo n'était pas revenu de mission.

Les quatre pilotes commençaient déjà sérieusement à penser contacter le professeur G lorsque la sonnerie du visiophone les tira de leurs réflexions. Quatre, qui était sur le canapé, dû presque faire un saut de deux mètres sur le côté pour éviter de se faire bousculer par Heero alors que celui se précipitait sur l'écran. (4)

Les quatre pilotes se regroupèrent autour du visiophone mais, à leur grand étonnement, ce fut le visage de G qui apparut à ce moment-là sur l'écran.

"Ah, vous êtes tous là c'est parfait. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer."

Wufei fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

"Professeur G, est ce que vous savez où est passé Maxwell?"

Celui-ci soudain, fût légèrement moins à l'aise et se raidit dans son fauteuil.

"Oui, je sais actuellement où il se trouve. Duo m'a contacté il y a environ une semaine. Il"

Heero perdit instantanément la dernière once de calme qu'il semblait posséder encore.

"Bon sang dites-nous où il est !"

G sembla quelques instants surpris d'un tel manque de sang froid chez le soldat parfait, mais se reprit vite et poussa un soupir.

"Duo ne reviendra pas Il est reparti pour L2".

OWARI.

(1) Pour ceux que ça intéressent, le titre du chapitre est "Naze", "pourquoi" en japonais (d'après mes sources) et pas "naze", genre naze-crevé -___-'

(2) Qui a crié OOC ???? _

Si ça se trouve, il avait une poussière dans l' é_è 

(3) Euh là pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, c'est la question "pourquoi?" dans le sens "pourquoi tu t'es mis entre le tir et moi Pourquoi t'as fait ça au risque de faire foirer la mission".

Hé vous croyiez quoi ? C'est pas parce que quelqu'un a été assez con pour prendre un coup à sa place que ça va changer 15 ans d'éducation militaire du Soldat Parfait

Duo: méheeeuuuuh Je te permet pas, ch'uis pas con !!!

Shavo: Mais non Dudulle mamour T'es pas con Juste abruti

Duo: Hein ???

Shavo: par l'amour !!!! ^____^

Duo: Mouais on va prendre ca pour un compliment

(4) 

Shavo: Bon c'est bon, maintenant allez-y Vous pouvez y aller 3 2 1 

Tous: OOC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shavo: alala -____-'

OUI, j'ai fait un OOC, et j'en suis fière !!!!! _

Note de l'auteuse:

Bon bah voilà, encore un one-shot de fini Comme vous avez dû le remarquer c'est un POV de Heero plus ou moins réussi ( même si c'est pas vraiment lui qui parle) qui est sensé vous expliquer un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment du 1er chapitre. J'espère que vous y verrez un peu plus clair et que vous aimerez également ce chapitre.

Un pitite review ? Histoire de savoir si je finis ou si je me pends tout de suite ^____^


End file.
